


Our Night, Our Right

by Cloperella



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Reception, Post-Wedding, Romantic Fluff, Sex in Wedding Outfits, Spinoff, Wedding Consummation, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, lovemaking, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloperella/pseuds/Cloperella
Summary: Half a year has passed since City Council gave legal approval to interspecies marriage, marking a new age in equality through diversity. After their marriage and a wonderful reception, Judy and Nick Hopps are all partied out and want nothing more than to retire to their apartment for some privacy.But what wedding day would be complete without the most important rite of marriage? Though the couple may have had sex numerous times in the past, their first night in bed as a married couple becomes a magical one as they consummate their marriage together.Spin off of the last chapter for Love Stands With Pride, which if you haven't read, I would highly suggest reading before this particular story. If you have read it, then enjoy some good old fashioned sex between a newly married couple. Thanks to SteelQuill for proofreading and editing as always.





	Our Night, Our Right

Just a glint of sunlight remained over Zootopia’s horizon at the moment. Most of the city had gone about its usual pace during the day, herds of numerous species strolling across the wide open walkways, each mammal with their own daily agenda to complete. From the tallest giraffe working construction to the smallest lemming banker, each had a role to play to keep the city thriving. With the sun making its slow exit, the commotion of the city lessened somewhat, only to be replaced by those of the nocturnal activity. From the Palm Hotel’s colorful casino in Sahara Square to The Thaw’s live music and indoor freezing pool in Tundratown, every corner of the city had segments of nightlife itching to get their party started

In the ritzier part of downtown Zootopia, a black limousine sat in the parking lot of Horsiea’s Boutique of Culinary Masterpieces. The restaurant had become a household name over the past few decades for their craft in fine dining; at least for the houses of mammals who made more than a six-figure annual income. A suited black jaguar sat in the front driver’s seat of the limousine, reading a copy of Cat Fancy magazine and listening to the velvety pipes of Jerry Vole on CD. Rather than partake of the elegant feasts inside the restaurant nearby, the driver was more than content with the meal he’d purchased at Burger Pride. 

Just as he chomped down the last ketchup covered french fries in his grasp, the jaguar noticed in his mirror the approach of two animals toward his car: a male red fox in a black tuxedo and bowtie, and a female gray rabbit in a wedding dress with silk sleeves and an enormous train on her lower half. Behind the two of them followed a crowd of rabbits and a few other species of mammals all taking pictures or making video recordings with their cellphones while they walked toward the limousine. 

Crumpling up the paper of his fast-food meal and wiping his maw clean, the jaguar turned the key to ignite the engine, stepped out of the car and opened the back door for them. The married couple waved goodbye to the guests behind them when they piled into their seats, the jaguar closing it behind them and returning to his place behind the wheel. 

“Hello again, Mrs. and Mr. Hopps,” the jaguar greeted them as Judy placed a white box on the floor in front of her, “I trust that you had a wonderful reception?”

“We had a lovely time, Mr. Manchas, thank you,” the rabbit replied,  adjusting the train of her dress and straightening the headpiece holding the translucent veil behind her head, “Food was great, we got to have our first dance as a married couple — very heartwarming — and then everyone else got to dance when they got the karaoke machine set up.”

“I think we could have done just fine without the karaoke machine, Judy,” said her husband, straightening his white buttoned undershirt and black sash around his waist, “Clawhauser might need to hear a recording of his own singing so he’s aware of what everyone else has to hear.” 

“Nick, don’t be mean,” Judy replied with a whack on his thigh, “It’s not about being pitch-perfect; it’s about having fun.”

“Well, having Gazelle’s song ‘Part Of Your Wool’ butchered isn’t my idea of ‘fun’. Glad he enjoyed himself though.” As Mr. Manchas backed out of the parking lot, Nick’s face turned up, his nostrils flexing and sniffing the air. “Smells good in here, Renato. Did you pick up some Burger Pride while we were in there?”

“You have a keen sense of smell, Mr. Hopps,” the jaguar replied with a laugh, “I didn’t exactly feel like breaking my wallet for a meal at Horsiea’s.” 

“I don’t blame you. The food’s okay, but it’s not worth the price they’re charging. I’d take a nice insect burger and fries over all that aristocrat junk any day.”

Judy shook her head with a smile of contentment, before looking out the window at the city lights passing them by. More than three years had passed since she’d first moved to Zootopia to start work as the city’s first rabbit police officer. More than three years since she’d run into street hustler Nick Wilde, and blackmailed him into helping her with a missing mammals case. The experience had led to the two of them bonding over a shared dream, the desire for other mammals to see past the stereotypes of their species. The unexpected alliance had led to them uncovering a deep-rooted political conspiracy, and Nick himself joining the ZPD as the first fox officer alongside the first rabbit officer. 

Following their connection blossoming from spending more time with one another, the two found themselves in a fiery romance, despite their difference in species. Their love for one another persisted even in the face of Zootopia’s new mayor doing everything in his power to ban interspecies marriage and keep treating them like second class citizens. Nick and Judy’s choice to stand in a protest against City Hall as an engaged couple had resulted in suspension from the ZPD until the city council reached a decision on marriage. Their involvement with the protest and suspension from the force had only served to attract more mammals to stand alongside them outside City Hall. The months passing by led to hundreds of mammals occupying Central Park, declaring that interspecies couples deserved the same respect as heterospecies couples. Despite everyone’s grim expectations, enough of the council had heard the voices of the oppressed and voted in favor to pass the motion. From that day onward, couples of differing species could enjoy the same legal rights that came with city-recognized marriage. 

The following months came with the typical headaches of planning a wedding, but when the day itself had arrived at last, the payoff couldn’t have been more perfect. Judy could finally stand at the altar alongside Nick, both of them exchanging their vows of love while a crowd of supportive family and friends watched on with encouragement. They had spent the rest of the day at the reception in Horsiea’s, enjoying rich food, romantic music and the company of their loving family and friends. Judy still found it hard to believe that the few years she’d spent in Zootopia had led to she and Nick carving out such a beautiful life for themselves. 

After a short drive of a few miles through Savanna Central, Manchas pulled his limo up to the same establishment that he’d begun his route for the day: Presidio Zootopes. 

“Well, here we are, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps,” Manchas announced, putting his vehicle in park as the two unbuckled their seatbelts. Scooting to the door and landing on his feet, Nick extended a paw to Judy, helping her down while another paw of hers kept her large dress from getting snagged. “Anything else I can be of service to, before we part ways?”

“No, Renato, it’s fine,” Judy said when she and Nick stepped toward the jaguar leaning against the limousine, “You’ve been more than helpful driving us around and being so patient waiting for us to finish our celebrations.”

“It’s no trouble. I prefer my own company just fine, and I’m usually left waiting while Mr. Big conducts his business at different establishments. It’s just another day of work for me; though I’m grateful for the privilege of making your special day that much easier.” 

“Well, trouble or not, it means a lot to us that you’ve helped us out so much today,” Nick concurred, fishing out his wallet from his pocket. The jaguar lifted his paw and shook his head. 

“Sorry Mr. Hopps; your money’s no good with me,” he said with a smile.

“You sure? Even just to pay for gas?”

“I’m certain. If not for you two, I might still be a mindless beast circling about a cold and dark cage without any memory of who I am. I think a free limo ride once in awhile is the least I can do to repay your heroism.” With a complacent shrug, Nick folded his wallet up and put it back into his pocket, the jaguar leaning down to shake paws with Judy. 

“Well, if you won’t accept payment, can you at least accept a take-home gift?” Judy asked, lifting the white box she’d brought with her up to him and opening the top. Inside sat two exquisite slices of wedding cake, one a frilly white bride’s cake, the other a dark blueberry groom’s cake. “I managed to stow away one piece of each before the guests tore them apart. I don’t want to let you get away from us empty-pawed.”

With a wide-eyed smile, Renato Manchas nodded his head before accepting the box from her, “You two are very generous. Thank you both.”

“No problem, bud,” Nick said, shaking Manchas’ paw as well, “You enjoy the rest of your night, okay?”

“The same to you,” Manchas replied, sitting back in his car but keeping his eyes on them, “However you both decide to spend it.” The jaguar gave them a wink of his right eye, the eyelid still bearing four subtle lines of a claw swiped over his eye. Judy covered her smiling face under her paw, while Nick inhaled through his teeth and scratched the back of his neck, both their ears lowering in embarrassment. “Alright, alright, I’ll get out of your fur now. Goodnight, you two.”

With the limo heading out of the apartment’s parking lot, the married couple stood and waved goodbye to their driver, until his car had driven far enough to lose sight of the jaguar. 

“Well, there we go,” Nick sighed, “Day’s finally over.” Her ears jumping at the sound of chatter from a distance, Judy turned to look at the upper levels of the apartment, smiling at what she saw. 

“Not quite yet it isn’t,” Judy said, smiling and tugging his sleeve. Nick turned about to see what she saw, and exhaled through his nose while maintaining a look of composure. Poking their heads out of their doors and windows, a large majority of the residents at Presidio Zootopes directed their gaze down to the married couple who had just arrived. All of them clapped their paws and hooves together, some of them cheering or whistling their approval at the sight of their neighbors having taken such large step in their relationship. Hearing Nick groan under his breath, Judy reached to his paw and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Just a few more minutes, Nick. Just let them feel supportive while we make our way up, and then we’ll be behind closed doors and out of view for the rest of the night. Okay?” Taking another deep breath, Nick nodded his head before he and Judy began their trek up the stairs of the apartment. 

The emphatic applause continued without pause through Nick and Judy’s journey up the stairs, both taking extra time holding up the train and front of her dress off of the ground. Once they’d at length reached the second floor, the couple took a moment to look back at all of their neighbors, offering polite waves and big smiles for all their sakes. Seeing some of them pull their phones out for pictures, Nick and Judy reached for one another’s paw. Judy stood with her back against Nick’s chest, he holding her left paw into his own, so both of their wedding rings were in clear view of the residents. Nick’s chin rested on Judy’s bare right shoulder, his right paw caressing the edge of the sleeve above her elbow. Following several pictures, Judy turned around, holding with delicate care onto the folded out collar of Nick’s black suit jacket and looking up toward his face while his paws held underneath her face. The two embraced each other with a gentle kiss, drawing an emphatic cheer from the crowd of neighbors as more and more flashes of their cameras brightened the area around them. 

The two remained posing for the crowd for a minute and a half before giving a final wave and heading to the front door of room two-zero-four. After unlocking the door, the two raced inside, Nick closing and locking the latch, before leaning back against the door and letting out a tired breath. While sliding down the door to sit on the floor, he reached a paw up and unfastened his bowtie, letting it dangle around his neck and down his shoulders. 

Though capable of more patience than Nick, Judy felt the same way herself. Their wedding day had been a wonderful celebration of such a monumental event in their lives, and she’d felt grateful for all of their family and friends attending to support them. As the day had gone on though, both of them had grown somewhat weary of the constant social interaction and events, and yearned more and more to reach the end of the day. 

And reached it they had, in the apartment they’d shared. Their apartment. Their home. For years, the title had remained under Nick’s name, with Judy contributing her share of the rent and other expenses. During the months leading up to their wedding, the two had gone through several procedures to see that they legally shared a number of possessions under their names. It felt nice to know that all the protesting during last summer had rewarded them with the city recognizing their right to live as a couple with all of their legal rights in order. 

“Man, is today finally over?” Nick groaned while unbuttoning his jacket and letting it expose the center of his white long-sleeve underneath, “Can I stop acting so composed just to please everyone’s egos?” Judy shook her head with a knowing smile, before leaning down in front of him and scooting up between his open legs. 

“Yes honey, it’s over,” she said, bringing her paw up to rub the side of his face, “You so well-behaved in front of all our family and friends. Mama’s so proud!” Nick rolled his eyes at Judy’s mockery of his disgruntled state. 

“Yeah yeah, very funny. Seriously though, that was enjoyable. Decorations for the ceremony were great, food tasted good— your mom did an awesome job making that blueberry cake by the way — and loved the dance near the end. Whole thing was magical. Still, there’s only so much celebration I can take while dressed up in a suit like this, you know?”

“I understand Nick. I don’t blame you.” Judy leaned forward and kissed Nick on the tip of his purple nose, her paw moving down to scratch the side of his chin, “That’s why we should probably go straight to bed and get to sleep, since both of us feel so tired.” At her suggestion, Nick’s left eyebrow rose up in a doubtful position. “What? You said you’re tired, so the last thing you want to do is stay awake any longer, right? I mean, what would you want to do at the end of an exhausting wedding day?” On the same side of his risen eyebrow, the corner of Nick’s mouth lifted as well, his eyes staring straight into Judy’s and past the thin guise of her words. “... You’re not buying it at all, are you?”

“Not. One. Bit,” Nick replied, lifting his paw to Judy’s body and tracing a claw across the white fur above the floral decorated front of her dress. The rabbit’s shoulders rose when she breathed in, shivering a bit with a gleeful smile as she stared at the fox. Her eyes traveled down his front, noticing the fly of his pants poking forward from the growing flesh behind his underwear. 

“I guess you’re not  _ that  _ tired then, Mr. Whiny-Pants?”

“Come on, Carrots, there’s no way we can end the day without the most important part,” Nick said, moving his paw down her chest and along the side of her ribs, “What wedding day would be complete without the bride and groom consummating their marriage?” he asked, his grasp sliding under her tail and giving her left cheek a squeeze. Judy’s mouth curled inward, her back arching from a small pulse emanating from her loins to the rest of her body. 

“Fine then,” Judy replied with a wiggling tail, before pulling herself up and extending a paw to Nick still sitting on the floor, “I guess if  _ you  _ want it so bad, I’ve got no choice. It’s your reward for having such good manners today.” With Nick taking her paw, the rabbit lifted him to his feet with ease, keeping hold of him as they walked through the living room and to their bedroom. Before Judy could twist the knob open, she felt Nick’s paw tug on hers. Looking back to him, Nick tilted his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders. It took her a second, but she managed to figure out what he was hinting at. “Alright, alright; we’ll do it your way. Just don’t hit my head, okay?”

“Come on, give me some credit,” Nick remarked, bending down to wrap his left arm behind Judy’s legs and his right behind her back. The rabbit leaned backward and Nick caught her in his grasp, holding her above his waist. His left paw under her legs reached out to twist the knob and his foot pushed the bedroom door open. He shifted Judy’s feet toward the door, inching himself through until he’d cleared her head past the threshold. “There we go. Couldn’t do it by myself the first night years ago, but it’s easy as pie now.”

Judy giggled while the automatic lights switched on, before Nick twisted Judy around and stepped toward the bed. In the years of their relationship, Nick and Judy had never subscribed to the traditional roles of masculinity and femininity. Everything between them stood even-steven, both of them acting on what felt natural to them, without any concern for what was expected of their gender. It was why Nick had suggested that he take on Judy’s last name instead of having her take on his. She had found it surprising that he wanted to take up this one particular role expected of males, but truth be told, she found herself enjoying it. Feeling Nick carry her toward their bed while her gown draped over his arm felt magical, like a princess bride in a fairy-tale. With her ears hanging back in alleviation, Judy lifted her head up and kissed Nick’s lips, while he in turn lowered her down to the bed, propping himself over her. 

With the long white train of her dress still hanging over the side of the bed, Judy laid back against the mattress, her eyes gazing up at the fox above her. Nick, her husband, looked down at her with a warm smile while he turned on the lamp nearby, just a subtle flicker in his beautiful green eyes. He leaned his face down and brushed his mouth against her, giving her a gentle peck to test the waters. His paw rose to the side of her head, brushing just underneath the headpiece her veil stemmed from. Judy returned the same affection to him, lifting her silky-sleeve covered arms and moving her paws about the back of his head while her lips kept pace with his. It didn’t take long for the force of their kisses to increase, Nick turning his head and pushing his tongue forward just as Judy opened her mouth to let it inside. She could feel his teeth poke outside her lips while their tongues became intertwined, Judy inhaling him as her paws brushed the back of his head. With the white cuff of his undershirt surrounding his wrist, his paw moved down the side of her face, past her neck and over the crescent shape of the top half of her dress. Judy felt her face flush when he groped a pawful of her left breast, giving it a firm squeeze and tracing his digits to the center around her nipple. 

A muffled moan escaped into Nick’s mouth, the sensual vibration coaxing a wag of his tail in response. Judy could feel his bulge pushing up against the front of her dress, his stiff rod poking at her from underneath his pants. Judy pulled herself up, clinging to Nick and pushing her body against his as her lust for him increased. Her paws traveled down his back, her mouth tugging at his lips while her legs wrapped around his waist. She wanted him so terribly at the moment. Sure, they’d had sex numerous times over their years together (Judy had lost count, but she knew for certain they’d gone past a hundred sessions). The knowledge that they’d at last been wed and shared a bed as a married couple sent her desire for him into overdrive. Nick apparently felt the same way, from how his tent throbbed against her groin. Each little twitch made her heart leap, in effect sending a charge down her loins and adding a bit of dampness to her panties. 

“Nick, wait, ha — hold on,” Judy said, forcing herself away from his mouth with reluctance. Nick pulled himself up without hesitation, not vexed in the slightest, but clearly yearning for his bride, “I just — need to get this dress off. It costs almost two months rent for this place.” 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” he replied with a nod, pulling himself away to let Judy sit up, his erection still pushing against his zipper as he watched her stand up, “That thing’s way too beautiful to get ruined in bed. Besides, you’d have a hard time explaining to friends and family how certain ‘stains’ got on certain places.” Still facing the fox, Judy looked toward him, noticing that even while he smiled, his ears hung down against his head. 

“Nick, what’s wrong?” she asked, “You look a little disappointed.”

Nick’s shoulders stiffened upon hearing the question. He’d gotten so much better at speaking his mind in the years he’d spent with her, but Judy could still see how his insides twisted, hoping he didn’t sound selfish when speaking his mind.

“I kind of figured it wouldn’t happen,” Nick admitted, drumming his digits against his knees with a bit of uneasiness, “But I kind of had this fantasy that after we got hitched, I could, uh… rut you in your wedding dress,” he admitted, his voice losing a bit of volume. “Kind of to make the occasion feel a little more special.”

“Aw, Nick,” Judy cooed, her ears flying upward as she leaned forward to scratch his chin, “That’s the best combination of sexy and romantic. You wanted to hump your blushing bride in her flowing gown, didn’t you?” With his ears drooping against his head, a feeble whine emanated from Nick’s throat in response to Judy’s teasing and paw rubbing against his face.

“Yeah, I know, I’m all mushy and stuff, great,” Nick muttered, his face turning a light shade of red, “Anyway, it’s like you said — dress is too pretty and expensive to risk something like that, so it’s not gonna happen. I’m… I’m alright with that. It’s still you I’m in love with, not the dress.”

“Thank you, Nick,” Judy replied, leaning forward to kiss the tip of his nose, “Still, hold that thought. I have a surprise for you, but I need a few minutes to get it ready.”

Before he could utter a word, Judy stepped away and into the bathroom, yanking the entire train of her dress past the threshold and closing the door behind her. Without Judy in the room, Nick remained on their bed, his erection standing at half-mast while he wondered what she had planned for them. Knowing he had a bit of time on his paws, Nick fished his phone out of his pocket, opening the Zoogle News app to browse through the trending headlines. 

Coming as no surprise to him at all, the majority of the top stories all focused on the same thing: he and Judy’s wedding. While the major news networks decided to respect the privacy of the city’s most prominent officers on their special day, the paparazzi vultures had no such honor. Browsing through some of the hyperlinks, Nick could see pictures of the chapel with he and Judy walking out the front door, taken from a nearby tree out of sight of anyone else. It didn’t bother Nick in the slightest. If catching a blurry picture of he and his wife helped them make a few dollars for their website, then good for them. There wasn’t anything in the world that could ruin Nick’s joy for the day. 

There were however things that could make it better. The click of the bathroom door opening prompted Nick to turn his phone screen off and look up to see Judy reemerge. His eyes opened wide and his ears perked up at the sight that greeted him. Judy had changed out of the wedding dress she’d worn for the day, but into another dress of a similar style, complete with a thin veil over her face. Nick had to take a closer look to see the dress was made of less refined material than her real dress; more of a costume for Halloween than a gown for the most important ceremony of a couple’s lives. It also lacked the floral lining across the edges, and the train at the bottom of the dress was shorter by a considerable length. Even with the reduction in quality, Judy still maintained the appearance of a beautiful newlywed bride standing before Nick. Seeing his look of surprise, Judy leaned up against the door frame, resting her chin on her shoulder and flaunting her eyelashes at him from behind the veil over her face. 

“And before you ask, don’t worry, this cost me nothing,” Judy assured him while maintaining her coy smile, “I spent like, forty bucks at Wallaby-Mart for it, so I don’t care if it gets torn, wrinkled... or stained.”

“Judy… you…” Nick stammered, watching the rabbit in the faux wedding dress saunter over to him, standing eye level with him as he sat on the side of the bed with his stiff erection, “You bought this thing… just for me?”

“For both of us,” Judy corrected him, leaning forward to rub a paw against his leg, the gray fur of her arm and wrist once again visible with the lack of sleeves, “Truth be told, I kind of had the same fantasy you did. I mean, it’s our wedding day. We’ve got to dress for the occasion, even during the consummation. I couldn’t pass up an opportunity like this.” Judy’s incisors tugged at her bottom lip upon watching Nick’s face squirm from his enticement. She moved her paw to Nick’s, and rose his touch toward her face. Regaining his senses, Nick once again did what he had done at the altar several hours ago. Both paws lifted the veil to the back of Judy’s head, admiring her beautiful violet eyes staring back at him with longing. 

Without any need for ceremonial procedures, Nick leaned forward and kissed Judy once again, with more intensity from the gesture she’d presented him with. Humming into his mouth, Judy eased her legs up one at a time, her dress splayed over Nick’s lap as he wrapped his arms around the lower back of her dress. Judy felt a joyful rush at the feeling of Nick running his paws against the material of her costume. Though just an imitation of the genuine article, it still felt so naughty to let her inhibitions give way while dressed in such a formal appearance. Judy’s paws traveled across Nick’s chest, admiring the feel of his father’s pressed tux all the way down to the sash around his waist. It was so rare that Nick ever had reason to wear such a fine suit, but she always felt so impressed at how dashing he looked in his father’s attire. Thinking it over, Judy realized that a slight problem still laid before them, indicated by the bulge of Nick’s pants poking up against her under her dress.

“Much as I want you to screw me in this dress of mine,” Judy began, pulling her mouth away from Nick’s lips, “ I’m not sure what we’re gonna do in your case. I’m guessing you didn’t buy a fake tuxedo in advance?”

“Yeh — ah — yeah, I didn’t. Sorry,” Nick apologized, Judy’s bottom lip pouting along with her ears while she pushed her groin against his pulsing tent, “I — hnng — have an idea though.”

“Hm?” Judy asked. 

“What if I just keep the top half on, but lose the pants? It’s not me in a full tux or anything, but at least you get half of me in a groom’s outfit?” Judy’s ears shot back up, a pleased grin matching her wide-open eyes. 

“Hey, that’s a pretty good idea,” she agreed, “Let’s see if it looks as good as I think it might.”

Judy hoisted herself off of his lap and stepped off of the bed, kneeling in front of her husband and extending her paws to the fly of his pants. Yanking the zipper down and unfastening the button and sash around his waist, Judy slipped her digits into the hem of his underwear and pulled both layers of fabric down. His bottom half of clothing slipped past his knees and off of his feet in a matter of seconds, leaving his bare groin exposed to his wife. Though she could see his standing girth just fine, Judy felt it necessary to stand up and behold Nick’s entire form. 

Judy felt her heart swell at the sight of the fox sitting on his bed. Still dressed in his father’s dapper tux, his bow tie hung loose, both sides draping down the front of his white undershirt. At the bottom of his shirt, where the lower black buttons remained unfastened, just a sliver of the cream fur on his stomach showed above his waistline. His black jacket open wide, the lower half of each side rest against the red fur of his bare hindquarters. 

With his black pants off, she was given the chance to ogle the sight of his legs, a bit taut at the thighs but slim at the calves above his feet. Above his cream-colored balls resting against the mattress, his pale red fox shaft stood  tall and proud, a trail of dark veins lining various areas of the surface. She could see at the pointed tip a bright white drop of cum seeping out, his girth struggling to keep itself in check for the main event. Upon seeing Judy’s reaction to his new state of attire, Nick’s eyebrows dropped to a seductive glare, his lips adopting a confident smirk to match. With his tail upright against his back and neck, Nick leaned backward a bit, his paws keeping himself propped up as he spread his legs open and let her admire the view before her. 

“Oh my God,” Judy murmured, her paws pushed up underneath her mouth, “It looks better than I imagined. Something about you losing the pants but keeping the top half... “ An ecstatic squeak jumped from Judy’s throat, before she dropped to her knees and dove her head between Nick’s legs. She heaved a heavy and warm breath over Nick’s balls, feeling his thighs tighten up next to her cheeks. Extending her tongue, Judy began to lap up the bottom of Nick’s furry balls, her tongue slightly lifting them with care. Her eyes moved upward to steal a peek at Nick, his own gazed fixed on her. 

“Holy crap,” Nick gasped upon the sight of his bride feasting on his balls, “Judy — geez, this is intense. You in the wedding outfit is doing it for me even more than I thought it would.” 

Hearing his praise of her made Judy’s puffy tail wiggle outside her dress, while her thumbs traced the base of his shaft. Pulling her tongue up the front of his balls, the wet protrusion slurped up the underside, licking all the way to the pointed tip. Judy licked away the drop of pre over the small opening, relishing in the salty-sweet flavor it provided. Her tongue circled around the top of his shaft, her eyes gazing up the entire time to watch his facial reactions to her movements. Bearing down, Judy’s mouth overtook the entire head into her mouth, her lips and cheeks giving a gentle tug while her paws stroked his girth below her face. 

Nick’s eyes shut tight for a moment, the fox struggling to keep his excitement at a controllable level. It took a few seconds, but he managed to open them halfway while he looked down at his wife sucking on his cock with intense hunger. Nick lifted his paws off of the mattress and brought them to Judy’s head, stroking the base of her upright ears. She could feel the hard surface of Nick’s wedding ring graze her fur now and then, adding to the sentiment of the moment. She worried that her own ring might cause some discomfort rubbing it up and down Nick’s shaft, but he showed no signs of wanting her to stop. Judy could feel her nether lips parting from the touch of his paw, along with the throb of his flesh filling her cheeks at the moment. She knew they would get their fill soon enough. A potential issue still nagged at her, making itself present each time she moved her head, her nose brushing against the fabric of Nick’s white undershirt. 

“Nick, are you sure it’s safe?” Judy asked, after pulling her mouth off of his cock with a wet pop, but still keeping it held within her paws, “I know you said it’s okay, but I don’t know; I’m having second thoughts.”

Though eager to proceed, Nick took Judy’s concern into consideration. He took a moment to look down at his lap, behind the throbbing mass of red flesh and at his waistline where the bottom of his undershirt and black tuxedo grazed. 

“I think it should be fine, sweetheart,” he assured her, “As long as I’m either sitting up or on top of you, then gravity should keep it from getting on the duds. But it might not work so well if it comes spilling out of your mouth,” he teased, running his digit underneath her bottom lip. With a playful sneer, Judy opened her mouth and snapped at Nick’s paw just as he pulled it away from her. 

“Alright, fine,” she conceded, pulling herself off her knees and onto her feet, “Guess you’re wanting to step things up a bit?” Judy asked, clutching the front of her white dress. 

“You’re not gonna make me beg for it, are you?”

“Of course not, honey,” Judy assured him, “I want it just as bad as you. Just don’t want to rush it. We only get to have wedding day sex once, after all.” With her digits coiling along the front of her dress, more and more of the fabric moved up her body. Her large gray and white feet were revealed first, followed by her toned calves and sturdy thighs. She took a few extra seconds pulling up the final bit, but eventually lifted the front of her dress all the way above her waistline. Without any panties on to obstruct his view, Judy treated Nick to the sight of his wife’s vaginal lips surrounded by white fur. A layer of her wet arousal coated the light-gray flesh of her labia, glistening along with her wedding ring from the glow of the lamp near their bed. Her lips had spread open wide, showing a bit of her inner labia’s flesh and her round cllitoris standing erect at the top of her slit. Seeing Nick’s look of interest prompted another pulse to course through Judy’s body, making her parted lips flex and drip with more of her arousal.

“You weren’t kidding,” Nick remarked, using his paw to fan himself a bit, “You really do want it as bad as me.” 

“Are you that surprised?” Judy asked, giving her hips a shimmy to flaunt her pussy, “When don’t I want it as bad as you?”

“Only the times when you want it  _ more  _ than me,” Nick teased, “That’s one of the many, many reasons I love you, Judy.”

Hearing his sentiment made her heart melt and her ears fall behind her head, resulting in another unintentional flex of her wet lips. It felt so refreshing to hear Nick say that he loved her without a moment’s hesitation, and to know that she would get to hear it so much more often now that they’d etched their love into legal bounds. Her dress still lifted, Judy stepped forward, her legs brushing up against Nick’s knees while he sat on the bed. 

“You know that turns me on so much to hear you say that?” Judy asked, her eyes locked straight forward toward the pools of green staring back at her. 

“What does?” Nick asked, pulling her toward him, spreading his legs so her face remained an inch from his own, “Me saying that I love you more than anything in the world, and that declaring it to the entire city is the best decision we’ve made in our lives?”

“Yes!” Judy said, her voice cracking a bit as she fought off the stinging in her eyes. She and Nick had done more than enough crying for one day, enough to fill a small bucket. Even if they were tears of joy, Judy felt that she needed to get a hold of herself and concentrate on enjoying the event before her. Taking a deep breath, Judy lifted one leg after another onto the mattress, her groin hovering over Nick’s erection. In a matter of seconds, the rabbit eased herself down, her secretions helping the shaft slide into her like a glove.  “Ohhhh!” Judy squealed once her buttocks touched his thighs. 

Though her wetness and years of experience with Nick made it easy for him to enter her, it did nothing to lessen the sensation of his cock penetrating her lips. Her inner muscles recognized the visitor in an instant and embraced its shape with a comforting hug. Still keeping her sight on Nick, Judy’s mouth hung open in an elated smile, her lower eyelids lifting up as she gripped onto his shoulders. After a few seconds of basking in the delightful fullness between her legs, Judy’s body began to move up and down, her slippery inner walls tugging at the length spreading them open. 

Judy’s eyes moved downward just a bit, gazing at Nick’s mouth and licking her lips. Without a word spoken to him, Nick took the hint, leaning forward and pressing their mouths together. With their mouths locked to let their tongues resume their dance, Judy’s paws moved across Nick’s shoulders, clutching the top of his back just below his neck. Nick’s paws remained under Judy’s arms, keeping her supported while she rode his lap at a steady rhythm. His thumbs moved up and down along the side of her breasts as he held her, eliciting another moan from her into his own open mouth. Nick emanated a low chuckle with his mouth still latched onto her, the rumble serving to build her enticement up even more. 

It felt incredible, this moment between them. Despite the countless bouts of sex they’d had in the years of their relationship, Judy felt the same elation she’d experienced the first night Nick had brought her into his bedroom. The night the two of them had undressed and knelt on top of his bed with nothing left to hide, embracing each other and feeling their unclothed fur pressed upon each other. The feeling of safety and comfort she’d felt in his arms back then felt as fresh and new at the moment as it did so long ago, with his member nestled inside her, like experiencing it for the first time all over again. 

“Hey, Carrots?” Nick asked as he pulled away from her mouth, a thin strand of saliva breaking between them, “How close are you to finishing?”

“Uh…” Judy stammered, her vaginal walls still clutching onto the throbbing mass within them, her voice a bit winded from the rush she’d rode for the past few minutes, “Not ‘close’ really… more like halfway? Why, what’s up?”

“Just wanted to try something before one of us blows. Mind laying back for me?”

“O-okay,” Judy said without a moment’s hesitance, trusting with certainty that Nick had both of their best interests in mind, “Make it quick though; body’s getting a little antsy to keep going.”

“Oh, I know. Don’t worry hon, I’m not gonna leave you hanging.”

Judy forced her body upward, fighting the urge to push back down as her lips reluctantly let go of the satisfying girth they had grown so fond of. Despite the loss of its comfort, Judy heaved herself to the center of Nick’s bed, laying her head against the dark pillows. With his stiff erection shining from the coating of her fluids, Nick hoisted himself up, moving his head toward her belly. His nose began to sniff the front of her outfit, trailing all the way down the length of her dress. Judy’s eyes lit up with glee upon seeing his paws reaching for the bottom of her dress, her thoughts putting together what Nick had in mind. With an ecstatic smile, Judy watched Nick give her a playful wink, before his face disappeared underneath her dress. 

From where she laid, all Judy could see at the moment was the back of Nick’s tuxedo and his naked red butt raised up with his fluffy black-tipped tail. She couldn’t see his face under the bump at the front of her dress, but she didn’t need a visual to know what he was doing. She could feel his wet nose pressing against her leg, sniffing all the way up the gray fur of her left leg, past her knee and across her thigh. Still inhaling her fur, his scent traveled in between her legs, brushing against her soaking crevasse. His breaths slowed in pace, becoming deeper with each inhale of the tart musk emanating from her caverns. Each breath sent a shiver up Judy’s stomach, enjoying his attention to foreplay, but growing restless in waiting for his touch in another form. 

Her desires were met in a matter of seconds. With his nose pressing against her clitoris, she felt the flat surface of Nick’s tongue drag itself across her outer labia, inching its way upward toward the flexing nub at the top. With a push of her hips, Judy’s eyes rolled back from the overwhelming elation taking hold of her at the moment. The force against her pussy began to twirl in slow, controlled circles around her clitoris, eliciting a deep moan from the rabbit tightening her legs on reaction. 

Part of her wished she could see Nick in action at the moment. She always found it enchanting to watch his skillful tongue flex in different ways to tickle various spots down there. At the same time, the fact that her dress kept his face hidden added a degree of suspense to the situation, making his actions a bit of a surprise to discover only after she felt it take place. Besides, she gained enough visual thrill from the sight of Nick’s toned hindquarters so high up, his big tail swishing about in hypnotic fashion. Another surprise change of pace caught her off guard when she felt Nick’s tongue lower to the center of her labia, before curling its sides and pushing forward to penetrate her. 

“Ahhhh!” Judy squealed, forcing the back of her head against the pillows. Nick’s mouth glued to her vulva while the wet protrusion rutted her from the inside. It wasn’t quite as deep or thick as his penis, but the sheer idea of him taking such lengths for her made her arousal spike. Witch hips lips latched around her vulva, she could even feel his fangs lightly grazing her body past her fur. Just the light scratching against the surface brought her enjoyment of his oral treatment to a new height. Judy’s paws traveled down her front and rubbed over the bump at the front of her dress, petting between the two points that looked to be Nick’s ears. With her tongue hanging out, she watched as Nick’s tail above his butt wagged again, appreciating her praise of his performance. 

Before Judy had a chance to close her eyes and ride his tongue all the way to the finish, she felt him pull away from her nethers, before reappearing over the top of her dress.

“Ready for the big finale?” Nick asked, his lips glistening with the wetness he’d slurped up from between her legs. 

“More than ready,” Judy fired back, pulling her dress back and putting her paws at her crotch. With a digit on either side, the rabbit spread her pussy lips open, giving Nick an eyeful of her inner canal, and every centimeter of the slippery flesh within, “Take me, sweetheart. I’m all yours.”

“Me too,” Nick replied, scooting his knees up to her buttocks and lining his twitching cock up above her clitoris. Judy’s opening remained wet as ever, her fluids seeping down to the crack of her bottom, while Nick brought his length down to the center of her slit. With the tip poking the surface of her vulva, Nick supported himself with his paws on either side of Judy’s shoulders.  The fox looked down at his wife from above with narrowed eyebrows and a lustful grin, taking joy in Judy’s face begging for him to continue. 

Just as before, Nick slipped his girth past the surface of her vulva, making Judy scream from rush of arousal the filling sensation brought her. Nick himself let out a throaty moan from his shaft pushing inside her up to his sheath where his bulbous knot remained concealed from view. Judy’s legs remained raised with her feet wrapped around his waist, while the fox hunched over and pummeled his hips back and forth into her groin. Judy’s body bounced from the force that Nick pushed into her, every thrust sending a mind-numbing jolt of pleasure throughout her. Despite the numerous romps they’d shared in this very bed, this held the most unrestrained passion between the both of them. The two had overcome the struggles of their feelings for one another, the fear of revealing their relationship to others, and the fight against the city government for marriage equality. After so many years of fighting for the right to love each other without hiding, the few shackles left had fallen away; the two were free to express their affections without any worry of what the world around them thought. The sense of liberation allowed their passion to skyrocket, Nick jackhammering into Judy’s loins while she clutched onto his back with an iron grip. 

“Oh God, Judy!” Nick muttered, his jaw tight while his hips kept pace within her legs, “I love you so much!”

“I love you too, Nick!” the rabbit moaned, leaning her head upward feebly. The fox moved downward to give her a light peck on the lips, keeping his paws on the mattress for balance. “Please tell me you’re gonna cum soon!” she asked between kisses.

“Nngh, yeah,” Nick uttered. 

“Thank God! I’ve been ready to cum for the past five minutes.” 

Judy’s left paw shot upward, prompting Nick to embrace it with his own. In the final throes of their consummation, the two took solace in knowing that their wedding rings were joined together at the moment, just like their bodies as well as their hearts. With a groan from the fox, Judy felt another force push itself into her vagina. She recognized it in an instant as the bulbous sphere of his knot bursting from his sheath, spreading her insides open even more as he filled her all the way. 

“Haaaaah!” Judy screamed, the corners of her mouth turned up in a wide-open smile. It was happening: the rush of his knot inside her signaled the final moments of his restraint hanging on by a thread. Moving a paw up across Nick’s face, she prompted him to keep his eyes open so they could stare at each other, watching their faces express the overwhelming sensation coursing through their bodies. 

“Ngh… gaahhh!” Nick bellowed, his ears falling back as he pushed his hips into Judy’s crotch. She felt his length expand in width inside her canal, along with a subtle trembling as it emptied its bountiful seed along the flesh clinging around it. Her own libido at its peak, Judy kept her eyes fixed on Nick’s, seeing his eyes watch her in her final moments before her release. 

“Mm… mmm!” Following a feeble squeak, Judy’s arms and legs pulled against Nick’s body, a vigorous orgasm shaking her to her core. Her grip pulled Nick’s upper half downward to the front of her body, giving him the space he needed to lap his tongue across the side of her neck. “Ah-ah-ah-ahhh!” Judy moaned and leaned her head to the side, another equally powerful force taking her by surprise. Nick’s mouth opened and he began to suck on her fur, his sharp teeth tickling the flesh underneath her gray hair. “Holy crackers, Nick! I-I- oh my God!”

Following a few minutes of Judy’s lower body shaking and her vocal outbursts winding down, the rabbit regained enough composure to remain stationary. Judy could see a mix of green and blue dots swimming over her eyes, she herself feeling more than dazed from her explosion of intimacy. Looking to the side where Nick had nibbled her neck, she could see that he had collapsed into a similar state. The fox laid with his eyes closed, taking heavy breaths through his mouth against her shoulder. Forcing herself to move, Judy twisted her body to face him, giving the shaft and knot still locked within her a better angle for them to sit at, resting in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Thankfully, the swell of the knot lodged within her kept the mix of her and his fluids from seeping out onto the suit Nick wore. Fighting to stay conscious, Judy’s paw smoothed over the side of Nick’s face, eliciting a weak smile from him as he fought to catch his breath. 

“Can you believe it?” Judy asked, her paw continuing to pet Nick, the fox opening his eyes to look at her, “We finally did it: our first night in bed as a married couple.” Nick offered a weak nod toward her in agreement 

“I had no idea married sex would be so hot,” Nick muttered, “I knew we’d enjoy it, but… that was on a whole other level.” Judy’s paw moved down to scratch the back of Nick’s neck, scooting forward to press her nose against his. “It still feels so surreal though,” Nick continued, a bit of a glimmer in his eye as his ears perked up, “After all this time, I still can’t believe we finally — ” Before Nick could finish his statement, his mouth found itself covered by the rabbit’s gray and white paw.

“I’m gonna stop you right there, Nick,” Judy said with a deadpan stare, “I’ve loved you for the past few years, and I know you as well as the back of my paw. I know your sense of humor, and I know that right now, you want to make a terrible joke relating to your anatomy, and the fact that we just had our first sexual experience as a married couple.” While Judy spoke to him, Nick’s ears dropped against his head, his eyes adopting a pitiful gloss as he stared at her. “Don’t give me that look, Slick-Nick. I swear; if you make the joke you’re thinking of, the one you’ve probably held onto for the whole day, you’re gonna regret it. Okay?” With his eyes lowering into resentful disappointment, the fox nodded, prompting Judy to release his mouth. “Good!” she said, before kissing the tip of his nose and lowering herself to his chest, relishing in gentle beating of his heart against her face. 

A moment of silence passed between them, the only sounds coming from the married couple breathing against each other, while Nick’s paw ran over Judy’s head and lowered ears against her neck. Above her face, Nick’s lips curled inward and his eyes lifted upward, processing a jumble of thoughts in his head. His mouth lifted into a devious smile, his eyes looking back down to the head of the rabbit laying against him. 

“Hey Judy?” Nick asked in a whisper.

“Yes, Nick?” Judy asked at the same volume, her voice adopting just a hint of caution before the fox leaned his mouth toward her raised right ear. 

“Lookslikewefinallytiedtheknot,” Nick muttered fast as he could, before he felt a sharp pinch against his underarm, “Ow ow ow ow ow!” Nick yelped with a bit of a smile, while the digits of Judy’s paws kept a firm grip on the fur on the other side of his right bicep.

“I want a divorce,” Judy muttered with a pompous smile, before relinquishing him from her grasp.

“Oh do you now?”

“Yup. I told you that you’d regret it if you made that joke. I gave you fair warning.”

“Alright, fine,” Nick relented with a shake of his head, “Well, when we get to divorce court, I know what I’m gonna tell the judge: ‘Mr. Wilde-Hopps, how do you plead?’ ‘Your honor, I plead: worth it.’” Staring up at him, Judy’s face scrunched up into restrained laughter, a loud snort escaping her nose as she fought to contain herself. 

“Oh God; this is the rest of our lives, isn’t it?” she asked with an enormous smile. 

“You bet, sweetheart,” Nick replied with a warm smirk, “‘Til death do us part.” 

“... Good,” Judy said as she looked up to Nick again, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Leaning their faces toward one another, the two engaged in a firm kiss against the other’s lips, before rubbing their foreheads against the other. Judy felt a lingering pulse between her legs with Nick’s softening erection giving a subtle twitch inside her. She wiggled her hips a bit, taking solace in the security of the knot within her, just like she and Nick’s paws had locked around each other’s bodies. 

With the last moments of consciousness fading from her, Judy felt so blessed at what the future of their married lives had in store for them: working as married cops in the ZPD, attending family events without hiding their relationship, sharing bad jokes with one another, and feeling the comfort of the other’s bodies pressed together in the privacy of their home. Even if there still remained a number of mammals against interspecies relationships and marriage, she wouldn’t let them affect she and her darling husband. Both lovers would stand with pride, joy and resolve, making a name for themselves in the crazy and diverse city of Zootopia. 


End file.
